babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 276
Grand Slam (グランドスラム Gurando Suramu) is the 276th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance *Eiichiro Maruo *Atsushi Taira *Kazuya Maruo *Sanae Maruo *Alex O'Brien *Pete Gonzales *Krishna Ramesh *Hisashi Kanda *Pete Gonzales *Hisashi Kanda *Marcia O'Brien *Alex O'Brien Summary Eiichiro decides to take part on Bradenton Open and his training starts to bear fruit as well. Pete joins Eiichiro to beach tennis and a match emerges between Eiichiro-Kanda team and Alex-Pete team. Synopsis Ei-chan's shocked by Atsushi's suggestion that he take part in the Bradenton Open. He asks whether Atsushi means Ei-chan can take part in an international tournament that pros will participate in. Atsushi confirms this. Ei-chan proceeds to take out his "Tennis 64" notebook and opens it to a diagram of tennis pro levels: ITF Futures series ($10,000–$15,000), ATP Challenger Tour ($35,000–$125,000), ATP Tour 250, ATP Tour 500, ATP Tour Masters 1000, Grand Slam. He points to the base and says that's this in the diagram. Atsushi agrees, explaining that if Ei-chan earns points and increases his ranking here, he can earn more points, and even more, he can take part in higher tournaments. He adds that Ei-chan can take part in the Bradenton Open through IMG's sponsor endorsement. World ranking is decided by the total points acquired from the results of 18 matches played within one year; that's why lower-ranked players want to take part in and win tournaments where they can earn lots of points and they go around the world in search for more advantageous circumstances. Then Ei-chan asks Atsushi if he wins and acquires points, that's also acquiring world ranking. Atsushi agrees. Ei-chan adds, if he wins the first round, what rank would he get? Atsushi's taken aback and isn't sure but guesses around 1700. But he encourages Ei-chan, saying that since only those at pro level will take part, just winning the first round is great. Alex who's a pro in the 500 level is aiming for the championship. Since it's a tournament that can become their pro foothold, even if they can't accept prize money as amateurs, they should go and win. Atsushi ends, saying that they should aim for the top, not to mention first round. Ei-chan had been thinking becoming a pro is something in the future but suddenly it's become something immediate. He remembers the requirements of his promise to his parents (sponsor + pro level achievement) and thinks that winning here (Bradenton Open) can appeal to sponsors. So for that purpose, in one month's time he has to get to a level where he can defeat the IMG guys who'll take part. So he continues everything he's been doing as training, including beach tennis, for two weeks, and in his third week in Florida the fruits of his efforts started to show in a practice match with Pete. Even though it's afternoon Ei-chan's mind and body aren't tired. He tries a jump shot, which Pete returns easily, then an angled shot. Pete gets that too and comes to the front for the final stroke, winning the match 6-4. Ei-chan thinks even though he's gotten better and is able to play like himself, he's had 8 consecutive defeats. When Kanda steps forward for his match, he thinks Ei-chan has stabilized his jump shot. Ei-chan studies the data he's collected on Pete. Apparently Pete's strongest weapon is his forehand, but there's a big difference between Pete's and Alex's. Then he compares himself with Pete and concludes that Pete surpasses him physically even though their tennis experience is the same (both started in high school). But he thinks he's able make up for the difference with his data analysis during actual practice, and that's why he's started to drive Pete though not to the point of defeating him—at least he's not able to reach that next step. He thinks the requirement for a pro is results and wonders if there's nothing he can do with the tournament about a week away and his return to Japan in less than a month. The next day Pete discovers Ei-chan (with Kanda apparently tagging along) playing beach tennis. He hadn't known they'd been doing something that fun in the weekends, even though Pete is Kanda's roommate. He tells Kanda to invite him along. Then he requests to be allowed to join in. Alex says Marcia will explain the rules. Pete asks if Marcia is Alex's younger sister; she confirms this and proceeds with her explanation. Pete subs in, so it's Ei-chan and Kanda vs. Alex and Pete. Service is on Ei-chan's side and he thinks to target Pete at the start. Pete turns out to be even stronger than Ei-chan expected. At change court, Pete wonders aloud if he and Alex should play farther from the net. This pricks Kanda's pride, especially when Pete hints at the differences in their heights. When Ei-chan asks Kanda what Pete meant by that, Kanda says Pete is looking down on them. Kanda says that if it's control, Ei-chan is the best between them, but if it's a smash, it's Kanda, so he proposes they cooperate and show Pete the skill and spirit of the Japanese. So they apply the fundamental strategy of beach tennis. When they take the first point, Ei-chan notes they have more experience in beach tennis. Pete realizes their strategy and applies it himself. When Pete uses a drop shot, Ei-chan counters it with his own using an underspin. After Kanda smashes to take the point, Ei-chan thinks however tall Pete might be, he has to lob a ball that's lower than the net—and that seems to be the key Eichan's been looking for. He wonders if he can apply it to an ordinary tennis match with Pete. He'd just been considering the physical, response time, power, and speed, and with the tempo (fast/slow) for his finishing jump shots, he'd been using "fast." He considers capitalizing on "fast" in change of page...a "slow" shot...using that accurately with good timing, if he can make his opponent play the ball from a low position...if he can strengthen his underspin even in tennis more... Navigation Category:Volume 29 Category:Training at IMG Academy Arc